A tripode joint of the above-mentioned type have been produced and distributed by GKN Driveline Deutschlafld GmbH for some time under the designation of AAR tripode joints. In particular, they are used in motor vehicle driveshafts such as sideshafts which serve to provide a driving connection between the differential drive and the driving wheels. It is common practice to use so-called constant velocity fixed ball joints at the wheel end and so-called AAR tripode joints as plunging joints at the differential. To date, the AAR tripode joints have been designed for articulation angles ranging from approximately 23° to 26°. In connection with the increasing popularity of off-road vehicles and sport utility vehicles, there is an increasing demand for larger operational articulation angles which, so far, has meant that the so-called AAR tripode Joints were replaced by double offset joints which are also axially displaceable (DO plunging joints) or by a combination of constant velocity fixed ball joints and axial plunging units. Such solutions are either less advantageous in respect of their NVH (noise, vibration) harshness) behavior (DO plunging joints) or generate much higher production costs (fixed ball joints with additional plunging units). Thus, there exits a need for tripode joint having an increased articulation angle.